User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Re:Member's Profile Okay, I won't. You can count on it. Took your talk Page's virginity by the way (Y) WU out - 18:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You can try... *Wuhuhuhu* WU out - 19:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, you are doing great too (as always). Also, did you notice my new Avi? WU out - 19:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and no problemo brochacho (Y) WU out - 19:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I have decided to Archive my Talk page at 50 Topics, just so you can take it's virginity XD WU out - 19:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Well fuck... hue hue hue 21:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) forums how do i make a forum? 22:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks, 22:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) again thanks for helping me create a forum, could you plz also check it out and provide your opinion? -- 23:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) oh, and here is the link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Badges-- 23:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Gallery Oh, thanks ^.^ I'll say you, I seen the new template but I was reticent about using it. Your call to use it convinced me :3 19:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for letting me know about the new template SHL,-- 16:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) DPL I don't think there is anything wrong with it, as you can see there is only one page in the category. That said, I suggest to not add it to community corner, there are already too many DPL calls in it and I think adding that one is not really useful. I mean, just adding a link to the category is fine. why? why did you role back my previous edit on the cook page? 19:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) sorry read the title dammit 22:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) hey since Fishman is the name of a species it should be capitalized, so do i have your permission to edit the arlong page(and others) and capitalize the F in Fishman? (btw ill give you 24hours from now to respond before i go ahead)-- 00:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 11:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Input I will make sure my input is shared within the Community (thanks for the tipses between). Also, I will add the Portrait Gallery codes to my Favourite Characters Gallery when I'm starting to feel better (I'm pretty sick right now... X<). Also, on a sidenote, there is only 1''' Heading left until I will archive my Talk, so be prepared! Have a still nice day bro ~~ WU out - 17:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I will. Might take some days though ;( WU out - 17:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for caring bro! It means a lot. WU out - 17:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Y) My input on all four Image Polls have now been shared between. Anime ones were clearly better... WU out - 17:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Die More Your sock has more useful edits on the wiki than you~ re:121.54.32.105 i wanted him banned cause of his blog comments-- 20:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) it is a bit "Rudeness and insulting users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that contradict your own. Be respectful."-- 20:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) also this is a bit off topic but what is with the "Live THT live" quote?-- 20:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Whyy '''GENIUS!! XD Looks like you've got to wait for another 50 Headings/Topics... WU out - 10:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Too bad... :( I think it should work now... What do you think? Some parts of it is Copyrighted though. WU out - 10:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (Y) WU out - 10:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (.__.) yeah i accidentally copied a whole bunch of other stuff which is gonna take me a while to clear out....-- 18:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) My arrival I believe I told you I am coming to this wiki to thank you personally. So, here I am, sir, thanking you formally. Thank you very much with your help. The edits that you made just caused me to grin like silly, and feel extreme happiness. Call it over acting, I don't care, I am just so happy, to the point that I can scream and smile the whole day. You deserve a message like this, sir. If I can even send out my gestures and crazed actions just to let you know how happy I am, then I would do that. Teehee. Now, I will seek out my brother's wall.. Thank you, once again! :3 Your siggy is now fixed. :3 It's just a simple renaming problems, that's why it didn't worked the first time. XD 23:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC)}} Because you removed the template on the forum, which is automatically added by Wikia. That's against our forum rules. 23:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Revote That's beside the point. It's not a rule, therefore it's against the rules to force a new poll because the first one wasn't placed in a category that no-one bothers to look at anyway. re:citizens my bad didnt notice your message till now-- 21:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) first off thank you for your help in removing all the citizen links, second i was just wondering if we should fix the ones in rici's sandbox, or if we should just let them be?-- 17:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) | these are badges-- 21:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) well thats disappointing, anyway can you do me a small favour? i believe you have noticed my | little project and i was wondering if you could suggest some good nicknames for some of the users, cause the ones i've made up are a bit...uninspired-- 21:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stop Sorry for the trouble. I can just add personality sections to the characters that don't have any like you said, but there are certain characters that, though not major, are stubs. I will look through the list I posted on DSP's talk page and find the characters that are actually stubs instead of just characters with missing personalities.Montblanc Noland (talk) 11:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude. I talked to Straw Hat Boy, and we agreed that I should run the idea by the admins before making anything major (or crazy) like identifying a hundred-so stubs when most of them only need a personality section. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I have a list, but I will post the link to it on my profile. Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Group 3 Sure, go ahead. The results of Group 3 are Rayleigh, Akainu, Yasopp, Pell, and Gan Fall (Who won the tiebreaker between Rika, Jango and himself) I'll put the "Poll closed" on Group 3, and post the results after you make Group 4. Remember to add links to the characters who are in Group 4. I do this is case people dont know who they are. 17:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Also, could you add Group 5 into that blog? Just make it a seperate poll in the same blog. I can do 6 and 7 tommorow. 18:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Nah I like it Toto Blue (talk) 19:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) it's over 9000! hey staw i wanted to congratulate you on reaching your goal of making at least 20,000 keep up the good work :)-- 21:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 16 and 17 Would you do groups 16 and 17 for me after angel closes 14 and 15? 14:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fetching in my job! :)) 11:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Could ya close 16 and 17 so I can start up the next ones? 23:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban You always misbehave, and plus I'm just too lazy to put "Spamming" for a reason. So nope, I'm not unbanning you, it's only two hours. 21:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I was kidding about you always behaving in the chat. Just spamming was my reason for banning you. 21:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Speculations Right, I added the template. Hi, I'm a major fan of the 4kids One Piece. Do you know any country where you can watch the complete 4kids series, as some episodes were never released on DVD? Thank you, re:wtf isnt that what you are supposed to add when you see an unsigned comment?-- 19:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks staw-- 19:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig Oh, sorry about that. Should be fixed now. WU out - 19:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC) My New Sig You like it? Also, have a great weekend bro! 16:33, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spacing What's wrong with spacing though? 13:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me an example as to how it spam pages? 13:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) >_> http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/The_Humaniod_Typhoon/media/bale2.gif B) 20k Edits Congrats bro!! 3:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Recently got the notification about uploading pictures, Uploading Images I recently uploaded a self-made image to represent a character which I invented and is only visible on my profile, I hope that it is okay for it to remain there since it's not official information and only on my profile, Greets, Rutgeros Re:I'm Late It's totally okay, no worries. And I see you indeed like it (Y) Thank you! Stay well bro ~ WU out - 18:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) .jpg Images Thank you for pointing oyt my mistake. This is my first time editing a Wiki page so thank you. The new images I am uploading are all according to the Guidlines. Beforfe I saw I your message, I uploaded a couple more images that are .jpg so if you could delete them that would be awesome. Thanks Bryan.bystrianyk (talk) 22:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC)bryan.bystrianyk Thank you :D Oi SHL-kun~ That was very nice of you! :P C ya around the blogs ^_^ http://i173.photobucket.com/albums/w72/tiktam1/TEXTanimations/THANKYOU-1AB.gif 01:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zori I knew it would work! Fuck Yeah! Best method EVAAAA!! I just knew someone would fall for it... Too bad it had to be you though... WU out - 17:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. WU out - 17:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) re:why cause I felt like making an archive, when my current talk page gets too big ill just add some of the topics from it and put in the archive. and if ever i get like 100 topics in it ill create a new one-- 17:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Adding Jobs I'm not sure whether you noticed, but I accidentally added some jobs. I didn't see the second rule which Angel just pointed out to me. Sorry. 07:18, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. 07:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) So can I claim it? Or am I seriously kicked out of the team? 08:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks bro. 08:28, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Color CSS Could you check what I wrote here: One Piece Encyclopedia talk:Color Scheme Key/CS.css 08:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Round 4 Sorry about not making blog. -.- We have different timezones. That's why I was asking you what time will you close the poll. :) 6:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Meh. I'm fine with this one. I'm planing to create a new one and use it next month. :3 7:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) where am I whining about my ban. I was blocked for no reason by out local tyrant dp. (OnePieceNation (talk) 16:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC)) nui nui the original page was deleted by seaterror-- 22:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Edit War There seems to be an edit war in the Devil Fruit page, and I noticed that you were involved with it. So I opened a discussion on it's talk page so that we can resolve this smoothly. 06:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Colored manga images Hi, I'm gonna tie break the poll on the colored manga images, but I'd like to ask you something: where did you find/dowload those images? You see, I don't mind having them on the wiki if they are official, but as sff9 said I fear that will be an excuse for users to upload fanarts. I wasn't questioning the officiality of the colored manga images, but I like to know a way to check if those uploaded are indeed them. Please ask him to provide some links so that we can check them. I also contacted him but he didn't answered me yet. Dem Boobs Just saw them. DEM BOOBS 15:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Devil Fruit When do you show us the name of second zoan non-canon fruit? --Klobis (talk) 01:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) So Paramecia 12 + Zoan 2 + Logia 3 = Confirmed users "16". You really cannot read English and calculate. --Klobis (talk) 10:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re Bardak97 apologizes and says he will do it next time. Kinemon image, whats wrong with mine? Ok for the while there was the confusion for using different kinemon images, but the one i made is perfect! it is the spitting image of the manga version and fully shows him, and as well as it is better quality from the current one. another note is that the image only contains kinemon, not his son of the children in the back. so can you please revert it back to my image? it suits the article perfectly. Poll? look i'm sorry if i don't fuly understand how wikis work just yet, whats a poll on the wiki like? is it where admins vote? AsuraDrago (talk) 16:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: polls ok, so whats the situation with my image? where is the poll to vote on? how long will it last for? Re:Images Sorry about that, I am still new to this editing business but contributing was so darn fun xD About referencing, do I reference the website I found the image?InSaiyan (talk) 13:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) References The IP User was referencing incorrectly. 13:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I can't believe no one noticed this before. For example, if you look here, the Ip User is just using the same refs. 08:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll give him/her a warning if he/she repeats the same mistake, he/she will have to get banned. 08:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 08:36, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Template replacements Since the chat seems to be laggin',I'll just say it here..i've made 285 replacements and i'll do the rest tomorrow.-- :I'm resuming the replacements and i was able to login through my bot .. so no more recent changes floodin'..-- ::Done replacing templates except 'coz it's protected.-- Re: active talk Isn't this not enough? The main issue with that one is that it shows talk pages that are just being bumped to fix red links, and other misc problems. The new one would just show active talk pages, with real issues. 12:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) re:portrait Hahas, Yup, my bad, I think someone fixed it already . Im starting to get the hang of this :) -- 16:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Quit it No problem. I understand now the difference between some allies of the Straw Hat Pirates. And, "I removed have removed categories from some redirects"? I don't remember doing so. You should give me an example. 17:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) why did you guys banned me in your chat room.. I'm hurt!!! re:Deleting Stuff Go ahead. It's all the same in the end. 18:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Blog I believe we should have the freedom to discuss/review stuff here on One Piece Wikia Joekido (talk) 19:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) 4000th. Here ya go brochacho, my 4000th. Edit is yours (even though it's not worth much, compared to your own Edit Count :D). Enjoy the gift. Later ~~ WU out - 10:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. WU out - 10:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey there, I had a question about uploading screenshots taken from the anime. If it has the Toei Animation watermark, will it be deleted? Dapirateking (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Dapirateking Template Fixing Team Completed Jobs WU forgot to add the number of my completed jobs to the Members' Profile after he removed the job that I completed from here. Could you add it for me, thanks. 05:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Title WHY DID YOU UNDO MT EDITTINGS WHY DID YOU UNDO MT EDITTINGS (Firebreather628 (talk) 20:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC)) no there not, i seen the episodes and their called express lobsters no there not, i seen the episodes and their called express lobsters (Firebreather628 (talk) 20:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC)) I have volume 26 with me and it's so look like a lobster Joekido (talk) 21:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) http://www.dubbedepisodes.ws/one-piece-episode-153-english-dub''' (Firebreather628 (talk) 21:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC))' http://www.dubbedepisodes.ws/one-piece-episode-157-english-dub' (Firebreather628 (talk) 21:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC)) ' Firebreather: I fix the problem for you Straw Hat Luffy: Yes th kenji and the romanji needs to be changed Joekido (talk) 22:02, July 11, 2013 (UTC) i was? my bad application first of all FU that worked. second stop stalking my accounts, thats creepy. third that was a while ago, and i will change it to someone else. -- 18:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) who?-- 18:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) apoel?-- 18:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) MDM?-- 18:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) THT?-- 18:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hungry?-- 18:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Mej?-- 18:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) if they arent an editor on that wiki then how did they come across it? as for my guess is it DP?-- 18:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) who the F would stalk me? is it WU?-- 18:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG I got it right, finally! but why was he on one of my various subpages if he wasnt stalking me-- 18:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) oh so he saw my application, which was collapsed though, and then he showed you. btw you gotta watch -- 18:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) fine. but watch this-- 18:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) WTF dude, btw back to your original comment what do you mean i dont know how to reference, referencing is easy-- 19:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) well anyway umnei (the gm of the guild i applied for) already interviewed me and cause you were asleep at the time (it would have been 5am there in greece) just ignored that part, and btw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z_ynqYlt90 is a good song-- 19:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ikr, anyway im keeping you on so troll away if anyone asks about my performance-- 19:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Where? ?* Re:bot *Template:Edit War → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Franky Family Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Galley-La Company Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Fishman Island Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:History Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Favorite Movie Poll → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Merchandise Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Series Information Navibox → (pages you have to fix) *Template:Songs Navibox → (pages you have to fix) ::--->Done,might have messed up a few(very few) 'cause I ran a bot to replace all templates simultaneously.-- Title... you havent answer my question,why did you remove my picture on Skypia Animals ' (Firebreather628 (talk) 19:37, July 19, 2013 (UTC))''' Edit War Template Redlink If you were that concerned about the redlink, you should have just put tags around the link in the template. Creating separate pages is unnecessary. 19:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I edited the template. It works fine, no fuck-ups - the links are still active on the pages that use the template. 03:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Closet Have you come out of the closet yet? 09:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) How long have you been in the closet? 09:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) re:Voting Thanks, I'll check it out. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 15:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ta Staw Just checking if this works. 12th Supernova (talk) 14:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) And again. 15:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Common.js I should have solved it. I edited the common.js because the display clock in the global navigation bar is against the ToU, so I used this version. The common.js needs to be sorted out better, like this. Re:PAGENAME Why not use in article pages?--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 12:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Got it.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 12:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) re:Temp Adminship Here ya go, have fun. =) 15:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sort Function Hello Staw-Hat Luffy. I noticed you've been removing the Character renames that I've marked. They need to be this way due to the sort function in the categories, and so all images are consistent with one another. If you have any further questions about this message, feel free to drop a message on my talk page about it, or message me on the chat. 10:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Pathetic. 10:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You may want to leave a message on my talk page. I was still online, so I was able to view this one, but next time, I might not notice. 10:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't care. Now, go make a ban forum for me or whatever because i refuse to do useless renames. 10:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Nothing is ban-worthy here. I was just hoping we could settle this on a talk page so that it didn't get out of hand. As I explained previously, the sort function in the category does not work as intended without the extra "Anime Infobox" tagline. For example, in the categories, Joke Anime Infobox will appear beside other images with the same name, creating consistency and making it sort correctly. Joke Infobox on the other hand will cause it to not sort correctly, and it will appear out of place. I hope this message was enough to resolve the conflict. 10:31, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Heh, acting polite here...that's amusing. Well, I don't think that I have to say something here since I explained you on chat, or at least I tried to but you are clearly not willing to understand... 10:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll ignore the first part, since it's irrelevant to this discussion. The best solution I think is that since you seem to find the renames "useless" in your eyes, is to leave them in the category, and let someone else that renames images rename them. This way, you aren't wasting time doing things you don't want to do, and the images get to be sorted correctly eventually. I hope this compromise is okay with you Staw-Hat- Luffy. 10:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I never said that I don't want to rename them. I said that they are useless renames. Even if the category was empty and I had nothing to do, I wouldn't rename them. The reason why I don't want to rename them (even though I have renamed a few by accident) isn't that I will waste my time. I requested adminship to spend my time on renaming images so saying that I waste my time on those images is dumb. I don't want to rename them because the names are fine. , etc etc have the correct names. Of course, when I rename the infobox of a filler character, I name it "Character Anime Infobox" but I won't and must not rename images whose names are just fine. If the infobox didn't have the |switch=none parameter, I would rename them, obviosuly. But since the infobox is automatic with those names, no, I will not rename them. 10:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The point isn't about the automation though sadly. I wouldn't be bringing it up if it wasn't so detrimental to the sorting in the categories. Like I said, you find them useless, so maybe it's better if you leave them to someone else. This way, you aren't doing things you don't like, and the categories are sorted properly, and it becomes easier to search for them in the search function. 10:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I never said I don't like renaming images. Read the message I left above. If that doesn't satisfy you, then... 10:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if that's what you thought I meant. You seem to deem making sure the categories and search function work correctly are useless, so with that in mind, I urged you to just leave them in the category so that they could be dealt with by another renamer. This way, everybody is happy, and you don't have to go against your beliefs. 10:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Png Images Hey Staw, just needed to ask to use your admin powers for a couple things left over from my mass png-ification. Could you *undelete File:DBK-X-OP-DX-Luffy.png (may have accidentally put a png template on an image that was already png-ified) and *replace the File:DXGirlsSnapCollection3-Robin.jpg with its png equivalent (same name) in this blog comment. Cheers, 12:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Categorization Hello Staw-Hat Luffy. It seems we've come into disagreement yet again, and since you declined my offer to bring it to a talk page, I've decided to take the stand and do so. We do not add entire pirate crews to the antagonists category, due to the fact that we don't know if all the members were there, or if all of them antagonized. For instance, Hustle was a single panel character, that antagonized nobody. It's also why we don't try to put all fishmen in the Fishman Island characters category, because we just don't know if they're all from there. I hope that this is able to resolve our conflict, and that we can become better friends from the resolution of the conflict. Cheers :) 16:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The captain declared war on the strawhats and the crew follows the captain. Also a ship is not a crew member. 16:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Baroque Works was pretty much against the Straw Hats the entire Baroque Works Saga, but were Miss Saturday and Miss Mother's Day guilty just by association? I don't remember mentioning a ship in my message above, so I'll assume you mixed me up with another user. I hope this is now resolved. Cheers :) 16:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you won't accept people who didn't appear, what about Mr. 11, who was a member of Baroque Works who appeared, but had zero interaction with the Straw Hats and never even mentioned antagonizing them. 16:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) How can we "really" know the intentions of characters like Hustle. It's pretty impossible. The fact remains that he didn't attack or attempt to stop the protagonists from achieving their goal. The moral of the story is really to just not judge a book by its cover. Even though it's possible to perceive Hustle as an antagonist just because he's associated with the Krieg Pirates, it doesn't mean it's right, because we have absolutely no idea if he actually intended to do anything to harm the protagonists. The information just isn't there to consider him an antagonist. I hope this resolves the dispute. 16:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Rokuroshi How do you put source? RE: Renaming Templates Right, sorry. I'll remember to do that next time. 05:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Archiving Talk Pages Of course. Thanks. 17:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Tools Sure. 21:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sanji vs vergo Hi luffy! so here's the deal: once again galaxy is causing problems with the anime images. in this case he's fighitng over the image getting kicked by vergo. i made an image that is perfect for it, taken from an HQ raw i use. in short some people are talking about a poll for anime vs manga. i don't know if it happened yet but i tried to edit the image file and there is a lock on it. this is better than dancepowder's and i need you help in getting this image known for the page. thanks for everything. AsuraDrago (talk) 15:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) character portraits hello again! sorry to bug you but i need to ask, why are some of the character portraits locked for editing? i'm aware there were some edit wars, but its all too stupid to fool with! if you'd use your admin powers, i can help get the best anime icons for the wiki! trust me, i have the skills and resources to help! manga should not matter is a small pixel of law's hair or shown, or robins eyes which are minor, besides most of the manga icons are poor quality. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) alright then Well i know admins aren't able to do anything they want but i just had to ask. but thanks for the heads up! AsuraDrago (talk) 20:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Kalimera! Kala mia xara! Ekana account epitelous :D Kalws sas vrika loipon. K the AWC (talk) 10:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow!Greeks can afford vacations? ^-- re:teh fuck I renamed my account, because i wanted to-- 16:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:____ Thanks Staw! I'll fix them right away. 10:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I was only able to find two. I hope the fixing of them satisfies you. 10:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *insults* SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) re:Sig Check I did it, just to let you know. 01:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) = = STAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-- Roa, stop trying to pop Staw's little bubble of happiness. 13:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I didn't remove anythingFirebreather628 (talk) 17:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC)WHY NOT?! >:( galaxy again. i'm just done. i'm sick of him. he's caused another uproar with me and i'm done. i try to work things out with him but he refuses to reason. he's getting me into trouble! i'm done with the wiki for awhile. things have seemed to settle down now, but i'm still cautious. i'm sorry for sending a complaint. i reported him to a couple admins since the last few days with him haven't been the best. i'm trying to resolve things (but to no avail for now) but never mind that, i've troubled you enough with that. i was wondering on how to customize a siganture, like yours and galaxys. AsuraDrago 00:45, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Staw! Staw! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:14, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen you for such a long time! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I see. Was it fun? :3 --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Long time no see man! Welcome back :D WU out - 13:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC)